I treni a vapore (sogno di tornare da te)
by Megnove
Summary: Ogni incontro passato, fosse giusto o meno, è servito per crescere... ricordo di chi ha sorriso con noi e chi ci ha fatto piangere.


**I Treni a Vapore (Sogno di Tornare da Te)**

_Io la sera mi addormento  
e qualche volta sogno  
perché voglio sognare  
e nel sogno stringo i pugni  
tengo fermo il respiro  
e sto ad ascoltare  
qualche volta sono gli alberi d'Africa a chiamare  
altre notti sono vele piegate a navigare.  
Sono uomini e donne piroscafi e bandiere  
viaggiatori viaggianti da salvare  
delle città importanti mi ricordo Milano  
livida e sprofondata per sua stessa mano._

Quante volte ho sognato di tornare da te  
A volte per dirti che non era servito a niente  
Che non ero riuscita ad essere felice  
Nel sogno ti chiedevo di tornare insieme  
E tu rifiutavi sempre.

Altre volte invece ero come una regina  
Ti guardavo dall'alto ti ridevo in faccia  
Tu non mi portavi rancore neanche stavolta  
Mi guardavi soltanto coi tuoi occhi stupiti  
Non permettevi a nessuno di prendersela con me  
…E no, neanche così volevi tornare insieme.

Avrei voluto dirti che l'avevo pagata  
Che ti avevo deluso ma anch'io ero stata delusa  
Mi sembrava quasi di risarcirti così  
Invece, sai… è andato tutto bene  
Per quanto si possa dire che è andato tutto bene  
Ho una vita felice normale  
La vita di un qualunque giorno normale  
Spese, conti, un po' di noia  
Nessuno che ci viene a cercare  
Ho solo dovuto venire a patti  
Col mio normale, umano egoismo  
Non sono una persona che sacrifica se stessa  
Capace di fare tutto per aiutare un altro  
Come sei tu

E questo mi fa un po' male al cuore  
Mi credevo migliore  
Ma ci vivrò e imparerò  
Forse col tempo a diventare migliore  
Questa vita la devo a te  
Per quanto non sia perfetta  
Ovunque tu sia stanotte  
Se mi pensi o se non mi pensi  
Non posso che dirti  
Grazie.

_E se l'amore che avevo non sa più il mio nome  
e se l'amore che avevo non sa più il mio nome  
come i treni a vapore  
come i treni a vapore  
di stazione in stazione  
e di porta in porta  
e di pioggia in pioggia  
e di dolore in dolore  
il dolore passerà.  
Come i treni a vapore  
come i treni a vapore  
il dolore passerà._

Bisogna sempre guardare a chi sta peggio di te  
Ma questo vale per gli altri, non per me  
Questa era la mia incoscienza, il mio egoismo  
Chi mai può stare peggio, pensavo  
Di come sto io adesso?

E vederti diverso vederti star bene  
Mi faceva sentire più invidiosa e infelice  
Non avevo mai avuto il coraggio di dirtelo  
Ma mi piacevi, mi piaceva il tuo sguardo lontano  
Il bisogno che avevi di essere consolato  
L'amarezza nel tuo cuore  
Anche quelle cose ora sembravano cambiate  
Più dolci, meno pungenti anche se dolorose  
Come mai avresti potuto capirmi  
Se non eri più infelice  
Se non avevi dovuto rinunciare  
A una parte di te

Ovunque tu sia ancora ti penso  
Sai, l'uccellino non è più in gabbia  
Ho smesso di dipendere dagli altri  
So camminare con le mie gambe  
Tu ti sentivi più in gabbia di me  
Ma penso fossi più libero anche allora  
Non ti aggrappavi più al tuo dolore  
Ne facevi un'arma per aiutare

E vorrei dirti di non vergognarti  
Di non tenere mai la testa bassa  
Tu non hai rinunciato a nulla  
Tu non hai perso una parte di te  
Chiunque tu sia sei qualcosa di splendido  
Qualcuno che dà coraggio e rende forti  
Io spero solo che ci sia sempre  
Qualcuno che te lo ricorda con te  
Se ho vinto la mia battaglia  
È a te che lo devo  
E anche se sono troppo debole  
Per essere adatta a te  
Mi piaci ancora, mi piacerai sempre  
Grazie.

_Io la sera mi addormento  
e qualche volta sogno  
perché so sognare  
e mi sogno i tamburi  
della banda che passa  
o che dovrà passare  
mi sogno la pioggia fredda e dritta sulle mani  
i ragazzi della scuola che partono già domani.  
Mi sogno i sognatori che aspettano la primavera  
o qualche altra primavera da aspettare ancora  
fra un bicchiere di neve  
e un caffè come si deve  
quest'inverno passerà._

Ho avuto un breve sogno in questa mia vita vorticosa  
Un breve attimo in cui ho potuto essere io  
Su quell'attimo è scritto il tuo nome

Devo sempre pensare agli altri prima che a me  
Sempre pensare alle apparenze prima che a me  
Non posso permettermi di essere debole, di fare i capricci qualche volta  
Per questo volevo un giorno in cui qualcuno  
Pensasse a me per una volta

Sei stato il primo a prendersi cura di me  
Senza chiedere nulla in cambio  
A pensarci ti ho chiesto proprio  
Quello che chiedono gli altri a me  
Sono stata come una bimba in un parco di divertimenti  
Ho vissuto il mio sogno  
Tu mi hai trattato proprio come una bimba  
Con me hai accettato di essere anche tu bimbo  
Per un giorno  
Mi sono infatuata di te  
Come di una bambola, o di un fratello  
Che vizia la sorellina  
Il mio egoismo è stato desiderare  
Di poterti tenere solo per me  
Di poter pensare soltanto a me  
E lasciar perdere gli altri

Poi ho dovuto tornare quella di prima  
Sono dovuta diventare molto più forte di prima  
Non c'era scelta, avevano bisogno di me  
E mi sono accorta che non è male essere forti  
Non è male avere qualcuno che ha bisogno di te  
Ti fa sentire bene, ti fa sentire utile  
Proprio come dev'essere per te  
Non ti ho più rivisto, sei scomparso nel nulla  
Dove sarai? A volte sogno di rivederti  
Mi chiedo cosa mi diresti  
Se ti piacerebbe come sono diventata  
È anche merito tuo se ci sono riuscita  
Di quel ricordo che abbiamo condiviso  
Che ancora conservo come un grande tesoro  
Sarò sempre forte per quel ricordo  
E stanotte  
Faccio una pausa durante questo ballo  
Sollevo la testa un attimo da queste carte  
Guardo il cielo, ti penso  
E ti dico  
Grazie.

_E se l'amore che avevo non sa più il mio nome  
e se l'amore che avevo non sa più il mio nome  
come i treni a vapore  
come i treni a vapore  
di stazione in stazione  
e di porta in porta  
e di pioggia in pioggia  
e di dolore in dolore  
il dolore passerà._  
–Fiorella Mannoia

_A voi che mi avete accompagnato per un attimo del mio cammino  
A voi che qualche volta mi avete tenuto la mano  
A voi che mi avete regalato una lacrima o un sorriso  
A voi che farete sempre parte del mio passato  
A voi che a volte non ho capito come avrei dovuto  
Ma per cui sempre ho provato un affetto sincero  
A voi che mi avete ogni volta insegnato qualcosa  
Forse senza di voi non avrei mai visto la meta  
Senza di voi non avrei raggiunto la felicità  
Spero che anche voi dovunque siate  
Non perdiate mai il sorriso  
Che possiate essere felici sempre.  
Grazie._


End file.
